Forbidden Affairs
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: After the defeat of Shadow, Sonic has been have doubt about himself being king, and his future with Sally. Taking a trip to Merica Sonic finds himself falling for a certain pink hedgehog from his past. From SonSal to SonAmy
1. Doubts of a hero

**yes ladies and men. This takes place in Archie's 25-30-X years. **

**Now some parring may change in this fic. For example instead of Tails married to Mina he'll be married to Cream.**

**Tails X Mina was just out of nowhere and shoe in at the last minuet for me.**

**The fic will start out Son-Sal and then going down the line towards Sonamy.**

**Well...Here we go!**

* * *

One year has past since the corrupted King Shadow was defeated by Lara-Su.

Sonic now married to his childhood love was now wondering if this was really the life he wanted.

In the old time line he was have his midlife crises and having doubts about being king, he was now starting to repeat that.

Did he make the right choice?, did he really want this, knowing being king meant having responsibility but also he would lose his freedom, his freedom to run.

Can he escape this?.

Sonic laid awake in the king size bed he and his wife shared, looking over he watched Sally sleep peacefully, not caring about anything but her dream.

In the morning Sally has notice the gap in their bed, it has grew bigger and bigger each night. The queen tried to cheer her king up by snuggling up to him and lightly kissed his cheek.

No response, Sonic was a heavy sleeper. The Queen sighed and got out of the bed and went to the conjoin bathroom to get herself ready for the day.

Sonic laid in his bed and brought his hand to his cheek his wife kissed and felt nothing.

He needed to do something, he needs to get out.

* * *

**Relax fokes this is just the first chapter...**


	2. Hope

Sally was alone in the kithen of the apartment the two shared. The castle maybe their home but Sally and Sonic decided to have a normal apartment in the walked in scratching his tail. Sally looked up at him.

" Morning love" she smiled taking a sip of her coffee. Sonic ignored her and went over to the fridge, in the freezer her pulled out a box containing microwavable Chilidogs, taking two out her followed the instructions and popped them into the microwave. While his breakfast was cooking he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Sally wondered what was bothering her husband, she reached her hand over to his.

" Sonic are you aright?" she asked. Sonic looked down at his wife's hand over his, he sighed.

" Sal I'm going to be honest, I need a break" he told her.

" A...Break?" she asked him " from what?"

" this" he pointed at the new paper that was on the table, the front page showed pictures of him dressed in his cape and crown, the article saying how much sonic has changed and praising him for saving the kingdom.

" Sonic I though you were use to this...In the alternate time line" Sally let go of her husbands hand.

" No Sally" Sonic confessed " in the alternate time line I was never used to the role of king, and I don't think I'll ever be".

" Don't say that Sonic" Sally got up from her seat " look were still recovering from Shadow, things maybe rough but we'll get through". The microwave bell rang letting Sonic know his breakfast was ready. Sonic gt up from the table, he pulled a plate from the cabinet and went over to the microwave to retrieve his pipping hot chilidogs.

Sally was behind him and leaned herself against his back " don't give up Sonic" she comfort him " it may not be today or not tomorrow but one day you be the king we need" she kissed him on the cheek and left the kitchen.

Sonic brought his hand to his cheek again, these days Sally's kisses have been nothing to him, he couldn't feel the spark they had. Sonic sat down with his chilidogs. he looked at the picture of himself in the paper.

Hopefully his wife was right but deep down he had the feeling that they were wrong.

* * *

**I...I just wrote a Chapter involving Sally in a positive way...I...I think I'm going to throw up!.**


	3. Packing

** wow! review already!**

**In most Sonamy stories , they portray Sally as a stuck up bitch ( yes I do that as well) and same goes with the Sonsal stories ( don't lie you make Amy a psycho!)**

**Well I'm going to try portray Sally as a...Normal character...Reason why I wanted to puke from the last chapter...**

* * *

The day was same as usual. Sonic would be stuck in unnecessary meeting listening to what plans they would set up for the future, some had other kings from distant lands coming together to provide peace and help in rebuilding what Shadow had damaged.

Sonic couldn't handle it any more. once the meeting was over the hedgehog fled to his chambers, digging out a duffel bag he begun to pack up some underwear, tooth brush and toothpaste and some extra socks.

Sally came into the bedroom she saw the bag on t bed, she leaned into the door, she was afraid to ask. Sonic noticed her presence stopped what he was dong and sat down on the bed. The Queen walked over and sat down next to him.

"Sonic" she laid her hand on his shoulder. Sonic brushed her hand off.

" Sorry Sal but I need to get out" he sighed. Sally folded her hands on her lap, she wasn't sure what he mean by this but she must support Sonic in any way she can.

" I see" she sighed " when will you return?" she asked.

" A week maybe" he said

" where will you go?" she asked

" Don't know, maybe just a week on a run or some where" he sighed " anything to relieve some of this pressure and stress". Sally reached for the hedgehog's face and turned him facing her.

" All I ask is for you to come home safe" she smiled. Sonic could only give a weak smile before his wife planted a kiss on his lips, after kissing him Sally noticed some underwear sticking out of the duffel bag.

" Sonic" she reached for the pair and held it out " Since when did you start wearing underwear?"

Sonic chuckled " since a guy can't live with out them I guess". Sally got off the bed and tossed the garment a her husband's face.

" Nothing has changed about you" she giggled and exited the bedroom.

* * *

**Do you find if funny how Cartoon animals will carry undergarments or clothes even if they don't wear them!...**


	4. The Children of Deerwood forest

**WARNING!: Introducing some OC...That is all **

* * *

Sonic left the castle around late noon, saying his good bye the king was now standing in the middle of a open field wondering where he should go.

His first thouhg would be with Tails in mystic Ruins but he remembered Tails had a family. His best freind had married Cream the rabbit and the two had young energetic **daughters**. If he stayed with them things would get out of control.

Then he though about staying with Knuckles, but then again the Echidna would be busy training Lara-Su so the king had to say no.

Sonic used his duffel bag as a chair and sat down , he wondered why he could go, then he remembered Rob' O Hedge and his wife Mari-An.

Rob'O Hedge was king of Merica and he also got to roam Deerwood forest. Sonic thought Rob might be able to give him advice.

So it as settled Sonic would go to Deerwood forest of Merica.

...

in the deep forest a signal target hung from a tree branch, the target was quickly struck with an arrow, hitting the Bullseye.

A red male Echidna pulled back the hood off his head, she smirk knowing his target was hit.

" John" A female voice called. the Echidna who was up in the tree practicing his archer looked down seeing 2 females.

on was a red Echidna the other female was teal Hedgehog the two appear to be twins at the age of 15.

" What are you two doing here?" he called down to the girls"

" Dad is looking for you" the female hedgehog said " he sent us to find you".

Over the years Rob and Mari-An decided to have another child , instead of one they got twin daughters, Lee-An born an Echidna the resembled her mother but inherited her father's eyes and Rebecca, born a hedgehog but inhered her mother's eyes.

The twin grew up enjoying the company of their father and brother, Lee-An not as out going as her sister would stay at home and hep her mother out with house chores or other political things.

Rob as king did his best not to put his family in to politics but the Hedgehog now almost in his 50's knew one of his children had to take his place, his heir of choice would be his son John.

The three kids heard rustling in the woods. Lee-An hid behind her sister, John came down from the trees and ready his arrow.

Rebecca spotted a stick on the ground and picked up . she wield the sick like a bo staff. Rebecca had received training from her mother when she witnesses the elder Echidna using her staff on Jon and her husband.

John turn to his sisters " things may get ugly" he warned. The bushes got louder and soon a figure emerged.

John was thrown off gaurd fired his arrow, the arrow zipped past the figure and nailed into a tree.

Sonic was a little shock to be greeted with an arrow starred at the three kids.

" ...Is...Is this how Rob greets his guess?" the older hedgehog ask. Rebecca lowed her stick suddenly was able to recognize the hedgehog.

"...Your Sonic th hedgehog aren't you!" she asked. Sonic nodded in relief that some one knew who he was.

" Wait" John got a better look at the hedgehog before him " The Sonic!" he stepped back " The one who dethroned the evil King Shadow?"

Sonic rubbed the back of his head, he really can't take credit for it was Lara-Su that saved the kingdom not him " Sort of..." he admitted "...It was Lara-Su that stopped Shadow". To Sonic Surprise all three children dropped to their knees.

" Welcome to Deerwood forest of Merica" they said. Sonic sighed , he wished people wouldn't greet him like this.

* * *

**meet the comic-relife trio...mostly the twins!**

**I had a hard time figuring out the ages for these kids but since John was already born in the main comic line he would be 25-30.**

** The twins are 9 years younger then John. **

**to learn more about the twins visit my Deviant art page Purpletwist.**


	5. Rob' O Hedgege King of Merica

**Sorry. I've would of post this chapter last night but the site was acting up so as a bonus I'll post 2 chapters today.**

* * *

Rebeca and Lee-An lead the blue hedgehog to their home. To Sonic surprise the Castle didn't look like anything like the one he lives in, instead the castle was simple, like ones from fairy tales.

Rob was in his throne room have a conversation with his wife when the door burst open. Rebecca came in being the one to kick the door open. Rob was startled by his hedgehog daughter's entrance.

" Rebecca what have we told you" the king started, the hegehog girl rubbed the back of her head.

" Sorry dad" she said, Behind her Lee-An ,Sonic and Jon entered, Rob recognize the hedgehog in the room.

" Sonic" The king got down from his throne and walked over to greet the hedgehog " What brings you to Merica"

" Oh I just need some time to myself away from the castle" Sonic admitted. Rob turn to his children who were watching the to hedgehogs.

" My children you are dismissed" he said. Rebecca and Lee-An shrugged and left the room, Jon was following his sisters but Rob stopped him.

" Jon" he reached outwith his hand " After I talk with Sonic I want to speak with you" he said. Jon nodded, the Merica king let his son go, the Echidna male exited the room. Mari-An got up from her throne.

" I'm just going to make sure the girls don't cause much trouble" she said giving her husband a kiss o the cheek.

Sonic watched how the two showed affection towards each other, it made him think of Sally, back when they were newly-weds, and in love, now his love for her is fading. Maybe Rob not only give him advice on how to be a better king but help him save his marriage.

The Queen left the room leaving the two males in silence. Rob instructed Sonic to follow him. He led the hedgehog out a secret door, through the door was a round table, a conference room. Rob pulled out a chair for Sonic and the two males sat down.

" I figure you feel more conformable in here then in the throne room" he said " and I can tell something is bothering you, care to tell me". Sonic sighed

" Yeah I came seeking advice" The blue hedgehog confessed.

* * *

**I made and Error in the last chapter. I been spelling Jon's name with an " h ". I'm so used to spelling that name like that ^^;**

**Well as you can see Rebecca will be quite a trouble maker and she tends to drag her twin sister along for the ride.**

**Next chapter...You-know-who will make an appearance...**


	6. Amy Rose

Rob was taken back by what blue hero of Mobius said. Advice?...What kind of advice, Rob could see that Sonic was troubled and he will do his best to help him out.

" Advice on?..." The teal hedgehog asked.

" Ruling a kingdom" Sonic spoke " Sally still doesn't understand" he clutched his head " I was not born into to royalty, I wasn't raise to be king. I was raise mostly to fight off Eggman and now that hes gone I don't know what to do and..." Sonic decided not to mention his falling relationship to Rob.

Rob laid his hand on Sonic's shoulder. The blue hedgehog look up at the king.

" Sonic relax" he said " I understand how stressed out this all might be" he said " I know what your going though." Rob then pressed a button on the table, the wall slid open revealing a portrait of a hedgehog similar to Rob's appearance except he had grey eyes, a brown bead and big bushy brown eyebrows.

" My Father King Richard" he said " he was corrupted, he took innocent lives " Rob told referring to Mighty the armadillo's family.

Mighty' family were known to be theives and the late king had them in custody, after the armadillo's failed rescued his parents were sentenced to death leaving Mighty exiled and his young sister orphaned.

Once Richard had passed Rob took his place, The people of Merica feared he might end up being like his father but in the end Rob had won his people's trust and respect and had ruled for the past years with peace.

" you see" Rob said " I was afriad of become like my father, I made a vow to never be like him, as time grew Merica wasn't sure but one day it all came clear and here I am".

Sonic wasn't sure if that was the advice he was seeking or but nodded listening to the story.

A knock came from the other entrance to the conference room. Both males watched as a the doors opened. Stepping inside was a pink hedgehog.

" Rob I..." She was cut off seeing the sight of Sonic. The blue hedgehog couldn't believe who he was seeing for the first time in years.

Amy Rose, long a go she was Sonic's number one fan and was totally in love with him, The pink hedgehog was dressed in a blue dress with black sleaves, her quills have grew past her shoulders.

Sonic couldn't help from checking her out, she has grew from a whiny girl to a real woman. and he can tell by her curves and small bust were all natural.

Amy who was interrupting the conversation was also in shock, What was Sonic doing here, Why wasn't Sally with him.

She could see he had aged, Amy could also feel old feeling coming back but wouldn't dare show them.

Again why was Sonic here, She didn't want to be teased, instead she lowered her head bowing to her cousin.

"S...Sorry" she backed out and closed the door.

Rob chuckled while Sonic couldn't remove his eyes from the door. Was that beautiful creature standing before him really be one of the old freedom fighter?.

Rob got up from hi chair " It's getting late" he said " Come let me take you to your room".

**...**

The Merica King led him up a flight of stairs and down a hall, once reaching a door on the left the king opened in revealing a one man room, inside was a queen size bed and a window with a view of the forest. Sonic put his bag down and looked out the window.

" This will be fine Rob" the hedgehog said.

" Alright" the King hand was on the door " I'll see you in the morning and your free to wonder the castle" he said.

Sonic tun to the king " thanks, see you in the morning". The Teal furred king closed the door. The blue hedgehog kicked off his shoes and flopped himself on the bed, the bed felt a little bouncy, like when he was a little kid. yawning the Mobius king pulled back the covers and was instantly a sleep.

_..._

_In his sleep Sonic had quite a pleasant dream, he dreamed of holding his wife in his arms, kissing her, caressing her cheek, the feel of her fur against his body. The two were under a tree all snuggle up enjoying the afternoon breeze._

_But instead of Sally it was Amy._

* * *

**Yup Enter Amy Rose.  
**

**And due to Archie messing her age up she would be around Tail's age mentally but physically she would be Sonics age or 37...uh why archie! why did you have to do such a thing to Amy!**


	7. Tarot Cards

The next Morning Sonic was woken up to smell of breakfast. He had no trouble finding the dinning room. The room was small with a single round table.

Rob explained that he does have a dinning hall but that was only for special ocations, like whn he hold a feast in honooor of hi peoples work or when his children have birthdays other then that he and his family prefer the simple ways.

Sonic noticed how the twins ate, Rebecca ate like a warrior, she and Jon were in a battle to see who can eat the most while Lee-An slowly picked at her food like her mother.

Amy was at the table as well but seeing Sonic enter the room she put down her fork.

" Sorry" she got up " may I be excused!" she quickly left the room. Sonic watched her leave the room. Rob turn to the hedgehog

" Don't take it personal" he said " my cousin will soon warm up to you like she use to" the teal hedgehog took a bite from an apple, Rob was aware of his cousin affections towards the blue hero and how he never returned those feelings.

" Yeah " Rebecca spoke after finishing her bead " Auntie Amy isn't this moody unless she's..." Lee-An slapped her hand across her sisters mouth.

" Rebecca you know better then to talk about **those things** " the Echidna teenage hissed. the teal female hedgehog grinned at her twin.

" Why?, Are you..."

" Father can we be excused " Lee-An got up from the table and dragged her sister with her.

" NUUUUU!" Rebecca shrieked " My peach!" her cries were heard out of the room. Jon rolled his eyes and continued with his breakfast.

Sonic looked down at the food before him, sure it wasn't his favorite chilli-dogs but a healthy spread was best for him, grabbing a plate he took some fruit and bread and silently ate.

...

Amy was out at Never lake, she looked around her surroundings and looked under a long, wrapped in cloth were her old tarot cards.

She hasn't touched them since she met Sonic. Taking a deep breath she shuffled the deck then carefully she separated the card into four groups, she picked one card from each groups.

Her eyes shrunk by the result she gotten, Not wanting to believe it she shuffled her car again and repeated the process, still not happy with the results she tried again and again.

Giving up she curled up hugging her knees and silently cried.

The cards read that she and Sonic were destined to be together.

* * *

**Sorry I'm not sure How Tarot cards are suppose to work ^^;**

**You can see Amy doesn't want to fool herself again. I don't blame her.**


	8. History

**Before I begin I would like to say to Xwinger. Thank you for idolizing me bu I can not respond to random guest reviews, if you want set up a fanfic account then we can chat ok!**

* * *

Sonic found his self lost in a hall of the castle, the walls had portraits of past kings, some were even queen.

What caught the hedgehogs eye were lack of portraits of Amy's family, wasn't she Rob's cousin, isn't she considered royal blood.

" Hello Sonic" Mari-An spoke coming up from behind the hedgehog, She and Sonic both looked at a portrait of Rob's father, his wife that was a white hedgehog and in her arms was Rob, at the age of an innocent baby.

" the beloved Queen" Mari-An said " Rob told me the tale of how she was forced into marring his father"

Sonic could under stand, it was almost the same with Sally when she was married to Shadow only she willing gave her hand to him.

The Echidna Queen told how her mother-In law was just a commoner, the late Queen was kind enough to say yes to the king, Mari-An said that she believed every one deserved a chance.

She explained how Richard never harmed her, and he was over joyed when she gave birth to a son, she explained the Queen could see kindness in the king's eyes.

" his mother was very kind, despite Richards strict ruling she even learn to love him, she also has a brother" Mari-An pointed out. " Her brother couldn't stand to see his only sister married to Richard he wanted to rebel but the Queen asked him to behave, and told him things will changed." Mari-An had Sonic followed her.

...

She lead the hedgehog into a storage closet full of old belongings, one box was labeled with items that belongs to the late Queen, opening it up the Echidna pulled out a small picture frame and handed it over to Sonic.

The pictured showed a male salmon colored hedgehog with jaded green eyes , his wife a magenta colored hedgehog with blue eyes and in her arms was a cherry blossom pink hedgehog all shy.

This little baby was Amy.

* * *

**One thing I forgot to mention from the last chapters was Rob's father.  
**

**If you read Sonic universe issue 46 you get a picture of the former King and he looked very mean.**

**Nothing more was said on this guy So I had to come up with a character for him, an yes more Robbin hood Puns if you were able to catch on.**

**Also I think Amy is related to Rob base on his mother, if it was his father then Amy would be considered a Princess as well only her parent would be a Duke..Maybe.**


	9. avoiding

Mari-An decided to take Sonic to the training grounds. At the Grounds Jon was sparring with Rebecca with Lee-An watching from a bench with Amy next to her.

Rebecca was getting the upper hand with the bo staff while Jon struggle with his, with a swift move the teal hedgehog girl knocked her brother of his feet.

" and that make 3 wins for me!" Rebeca taunted she planted her staff in the ground " wanna make it four?"

" Some one on a winning streak?" Mari called from behind her daughter, Rebecca turn to hr mother.

" Yup" she chirped. Mari-An walked over to her daughter and looked down at her son.

" Jon are you letting her win?" she asked.

" MOM!" The teal hedgehog whined, her mother giggled.

" Relax dear I was joking"

" I noticed mother " Jon said getting off the ground. Lee-An rolled her eyes while Amy watched Sonic

_Why is he here! shouldn't he be with Sally?_

Amy got up from the bench, Lee-An watched her first cousin exit the ground, she wondered why Amy was acting this way, she watched Amy shove Sonic out of her way like a bully.

Sonic was confused as to why Amy was acting this way. What happen to make her this distant with him, one thing for sure is he going to confront the pink hedgehog and hopefully be on better terms with her.

* * *

**Next Chapter we explore a bit at why Amy is acting like this!**


	10. The Truth Part 1

_**" Tell me it's no true!" Amy rose cried, she was at the age of 19 when she heard that Sonic had chose to marry Sally.**_

_**Amy could feel her heart breaking. It wasn't fair, all of her friends were finding love in their lives, Knuckles had Julie-Sue, Bunnie was the first to get married to Antoine even Cream her best friend found love, the young rabbit has been swept off her feet but a certain two tail fox.**_

_**Amy was now all alone, Why was faite this cruel to her...Everything she did, for the freedom fighters, the battles she fought, the scrapes she got, she even put her feelings aside for Sonic just so he can be happy with Sally.**_

_**Is this how they repay her. No one doesn't even thank her for her efforts, No one noticed how strong she became, sure she was acknowledged as an official freedom fight but the hard truth was... she felt no one never saw her as one. Not even Sonic**_

_**...**_

Amy was back at Never lake looking down at her reflection, she cursed herself for being selfish by use the ring of acorns just to make her older. looking down she physically appeared to be 38 but deep inside she was only 34.

She knew she was going to be alone for the rest of her life, when Cream gave birth to her first child the pink hedgehog was happy for the couple but also felt jealous, jealous of the fact she would never be with the one she loved.

Amy was startled by the sounds of foot steps coming out of the brush. Amy turn her head to look only to turn away. Sonic sighed, He knew Amy can be stubborn but he wasn't going to give up. He approached taking a seat next to her.

" Do you come here often?" he asked, no answer, Amy kept her knees close to her chest. she was ignoring him. Sonic could see right though her.

" You know Silence isn't going to make me leave " he said " I know you just can't wait to..."

" Shut up!" Amy said in a dark tone.

" What?" Sonic asked sticking his pinky into his ear pretending to clean it. " wanna repeat that?".

The Pink hedgehog looked at him barely trying not to cry " I told you to shut up!" she got up from the ground.

" you think being King of Mobius gives you the right to do what ever you want and stick your nose in to any ones business" she accused.

" No" Sonic got up " first off you have no idea what I've been going though " he yelled " and second " he expression soften realizing yelling wasn't the answer " what happen to the Amy Rose I knew?".

"...Oh now you care about me!" Amy screamed! tears were ruining down her face " you never cared for me before, why now? she asked " why do you suddenly care about my well being, after you told me off"

" Told you off?" the blue hedgehog asked. He didn't understand what she was talking about. Amy figured that, she took hold of her left sheave and rolled it up, Sonic's eyes widen at the sight of a armband. Sonic recognized that band it could mean one thing.

Amy was protected from being altered from the time line.

* * *

**yeah Archie you do kinda suck at give Amy any time after all she is an official Sega character..Not Sally.**

**Next Chapter...Well what do you think might happen?. I wanna see what you come up with **


	11. The Truth Part 2

**OK Sonic maybe out of character in this chapter...Sorry!  
**

* * *

_**" No!" Amy cried. It was a few years when she lean that Sonic an Sally gave birth to their first child, a chipmunk girl.**_

_**Amy felt defeated, she lost the battle, Sonic made his decision to be with Sally.**_

_**...**_

_**" Stop it Amy" King Sonic scolded, he couldn't stand to see the pink hedgehog like this " look sorry things did turn out for you but this isn't healthy" he was alone with the pink hedgehog, he didn't want to make a scene in front of every one so he had her confined into one of the conference halls.**_

_**" But...But my tarot cards said that we..." Amy took a tissue to her eyes wiping away the tears. Sonic sighed ho can he make her understand.**_

_**" Well your cards are wrong" he said in a harsh tone, he wanted to end this " Look I'm now married and i've aready started a family" he referred to his infant daughter " All I can say is sorry things never worked out".**_

_**Amy got up from her seat " It's all ways Sally isn't it! she cried " why Sonic? why her? you two are always having on-and off relationships an it hurts me!" Amy confessed " I never wanted to see you two like that, and your going to hurt yourself more if you with her"**_

_**Sonic got up knocking down his seat " DON'T TALK ABOUT MY WIFE LIKE THAT!" he shouted " GET IT THROUGH YOUR LITTLE HEAD OF YOURS! I LOVE SALLY MORE THEN EVER AND NOTHING WILL CHANGE MY FEELING S FOR HER NO EVEN A SILLY DECK Of CARDS!"**_

_**Amy back away from the table, se was scared of Sonic, He was never this cruel to her, has being king really changed him.**_

_**" S...Sonic...I" Amy choked on her words, the Blue King pointed to the door.**_

_**"...Get out!..." he told her " ...As King of Mobius I demand you to get out!..."**_

_**"Sonic don't do this!" Amy begged**_

_**" OUT NOW!" He screamed shoving a tablet on the floor " Do not make me banish you from the castle or the freedom fighters".**_

_**Amy taking the hint headed for the door her ears pinned down, she lost, she lost Sonic for good.**_

_**The pink hedgehog fled the castle, never to be heard again.**_

_**...**_

_**Weeks latter a servant came to the newly King, Queen and future princes with a letter, the letter had a badge pinned on it.**_

_**It was a letter from Amy Rose stating she had quit the freedom fighter including that every one never wanted her in the team.**_

_**...15 years have passed since that letter was read...**_

Sonic remembered what he had said t Amy and he truly regrets hurting her like that.

" Amy I..." the blue hero tried to reason with her but the cherry pink hedgehog wouldn't listen she turn from him.

" Look I get it!" she snapped " You love Sally and nothing won't change" she let a tear fall from her face "..Besides...How is your daughter?" she asked.

Sonic blinked, He figured Amy had no idea how altered the time line is. still Thinking about his young teenage daughter and how she no longer exist...And his son. That did it the king of Mobius fell to his feet

"...They're gone" he confessed "...My children are gone!" Amy's ears twitched, was it true? turning she watched the hedgehog before her crying, she felt horrible fr being cruel to him.

Amy knelled down to him putter a comforting hand on his shoulder " I'm sorry Sonic...I...I didn't know I figured once you rescued Sally from Shadow you to wouldn't of..."

Sonic slapped her hand away from him " No...I...I told Sally one she was ready we would reset our family but" he got into a sitting position " it cruel, to one day be holding your children in your arms and then the next thing you know they are gone from existence"

" Sonic I'm truly sorry" Amy told him, She looked down at her armband " Tails found me and gave me this armband, he said it would protect me, taking his word I wore it but..." she hand her hand on the band " he also included that I would be important but how?"

Sonic reached out to Amy pulling her into his arms, the cherry pink hedgehog was confused but the sound of Sonic softly crying told her to hug him back.

" I'm now in my forties" Sonic confessed " I'm not the hedgehog I used to be, so much has changed I...I don't know what to do anymore"

" Sonic" Amy held him in her arms, she looked up at the clouds in the sky what could she do? how can she help Sonic.

"...I...I can't do this by myself" Sonic said " not alone"

" shh" Amy said " your not alone Sonic" she rubbed his back like she would with the twins when they were upset " your not alone".

Amy continued to let Sonic cry on her shoulder, she wasn't aware that her role was far bigger then what fate had planed for them.

* * *

**Sorry if** **I'm rushing the plot but I really do not want this whole story to drag out to long.**


	12. The Last Night In Merica

**Due to the content of this chapter I had to changed the ratting. You'll see why!**

* * *

Sonic's week in Merica was almost over. The blue hedgehog spent his days helping Rob solve problem with his people, He help train Jon and Rebecca with combat by having them try to catch him.

But the time he spent the most with is with Amy. Ever since the day he broke down in front of her the two have been spending a lot of time together. Sonic helped her with gathering food for the people of Deerwood and she taught him how to make his own fishing pole.

Rob noticed how close the two were getting and it worried him a bit, he's glad to see Amy in a better mood but afraid that she'll end up heart broken once Sonic has to return.

Rebecca has found herself eavesdropping on them and dragged Lee-An with her, of course Amy caught the two and threaten them with her Piko Piko hammer and chased the two girls.

...

Sonic was looking out the window of his room directly at the stars, he knew the next day he would have to return home but deep down he didn't want to...In fact he was happy here, Merica reminded him of the good old days of knot hole, back when Eggman was treating the word, but after the evil doctor passed The world and planet finally got there era of peace.

A soft knock interrupted he blue hedgehog's thoughts, his ears twitched responding to the sound.

" doors open" he called. His door cracked open, Amy peeked her head in, her ears pinned back seeing her friend all depressed. she entered closing the door behind her, she approached him.

" Something wrong? she asked? leaning up against the windowsill. Sonic sighed, he was gong to missed the time they spent together.

" Tomorrow I return home" he told her. Amy understood, he was a married man and a king, she wished he could stay in Merica but she can't changed fate.

" oh" she said " did you enjoy your stay?" she asked.

" Yes" Sonic told her " it felt like to good old days when we lived in Knot hole" he remember back in his youth he slid down the tunnel of one of the secret entrances to the knot hole village. now those days are over.

" So what do you plan to do once you return to New Motropolis?" Amy asked

"...I...I don't know " Sonis told her " Every one will assume I all set and ready to rule the world as king," Sonic rubbed his head " I'll be shoved into meetings like a slab of meet all dressed up for the lions den".

Amy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder " Sonic if you were able to pull it off in the old time line I think you can do it again" she said. She looked up at the stars in the sky the back to Sonic

"Well I guess this is good by" she told him her ears dropped down " Your always welcome back to Merica any time" she took her hand off and sighed. She started to head towards the door but was stopped by Sonic grabbing her hand.

Amy was confused as to why he grabbed her hand but the next thing she felt was the blue hedgehog pulling her towards him and he kissed her right on the lips!.

Amy could imagine the fire works going off in her head, her memories of being a freedom fighter coming back to her, a her goal to win Sonic's affection all came back to her.

The only thing the cherry pink hedgehog could do was kiss him right back, if this was a dream she didn't want to wake from it.

_Two bodies together under the sheets, locked in a passionate kiss, the pare broke away for air, Sonic was on top with nothing but the socks and Amy was now in her bra and underwear. her face started to turn a shade of the color o her fur, she never felt this way, Sonic never felt this way either not with Amy but inside it felt so right to be with her._

_Taking the pink girl into his arms he sat up pulling her onto him, sitting in his lap she continued to kiss him as he ran his bare hand up and down her back, his fingers touching the strap of her bra._

_in playful way Amy pushed Sonic down. The blue hedgehog rearranged his legs so they weren't poking him in the back. The pink female leaned herself against his legs as she smiled at him._

_Sonic eyes widen seeing her like that but soon knew when she lowred herself on him kissing his cheek. He can hear soft purrs coming from her, he was also purring, then the two went back to kissing._

_Sonic couldn't take it any more he wanted her, reaching behind her back he felt around her bra for the clip, one in his hands he un clipped it._

_Amy could feel her bra getting lose she looked down at him, Sonic only smirked a her, Amy couldn't stay mad at that face, giving in she took the bra off._

_Now her small B-size bust was exposed, the blue hedgehog reached up and started to play with them. The pink female gave out a moan, a moan of pleasure._

_"...S...Sonic" she cried out "...Sonikuu!" her voice cracked. Sonic rose up and pinned her down, he was now back on top. Amy's face was beat red, the blue hero laid down by her side and held her in his arms. Her body against his peach colored chest  
_

_Sonic ran his hands along her body, his fingers feeling her curves as he came to a stop, one piece of clothing was still on her, he stick he fingers into her panties and felt all around her butt._

_Amy knew what he wanted and with a nodd the hedgehog started to pull down the remaining piece of clothing that was on her._

_Amy helped him by lifting up her legs so the panties were completely off, now Sonic return to his position to being on top of her and got a good look at her body._

_She was beautiful, the way the pale fur on her chest shaped her hour glass figure._

_"...Amy..." he whispered her name. Amy looked into his eyes she was one that could tell him to continue or not._

_"...Sonikuu" she squeaked "...Sonikuu..." she wrapped her legs around his hips, Sonic got his answer._

_..._

Sonic awoke the next morning yawning, he wished he did wake up for he had one of the most beautiful dreams ever. Looking out the window he knew he had to get ready to go home, Yawning again he found himself unable to lift his left arm, looking to his left his eyes widen.

Next to him all snuggled against his body was Amy.

* * *

**What do you think for my first "Lemon" ?**


	13. A visit At the Prowers

_**...One Month Later...**_

Amy was in her room organizing and tiding her things, As she clean she held onto the memory of Sonic and the night they shared.

Amy replaced the water of the flowers in her vase when she felt something stir in her stomach. She brought her hands to her tummy, she was quiet hoping what ever she felt passed, she hoped it was only gas but she could feel something workign it's wayp up. She clapped her hand over her mouth and running fast like Sonic would she reached the nearest bathroom.

...

Sonic was now back at castle acorn, he at in the conference room bored out of his mind, worst was his uncle was giving a speech that was almost putting him to sleep.

His mind half focused on his uncle and the other half on what Tails told him.

...

_it was a nice Saturday morning for Miles "Tails" Prower and his wife Cream. their day would start with the two of them getting up to prepare breakfast, some days when Tails had been working long nights on projects Cram would let hm sleep in._

_Cream would be mixing up pancake batter while Tails would make coffee for both of them. The fox ears picked up on small feet running down the stairs._

_a 12 year old female fox was the first to emerge into the kitchen following her was her 6 year old Sister._

_The fox had brown eyes like her mother, her fur color was a darker shades of her mother. Her sister a small rabbit she had her father's blue eyes, her fur as a pale yellow compared to her fathers golden color fur, she also sported brown marking like her mother, unlike her older sister she inherited her fathers 2 tails, so she had 2 small bunny tails but can fly with her ears just like her mother._

_" Morning girls" Tails said placing 2 cups of milk down on the kitchen table._

_" morning Daddy" his youngest greeted by climbing int her chair, The female fox yawn as she got into her seat._

_" Morning Skyla" Cream came over and put down some pancakes. Skyla took her butter knife and started to fix her pancakes to the way she liked them._

_" Don't hog all the butter Skyla" the rabbit child cried out. Cream came over to her to serve her some panakes"_

_" Don't worry Maple" Cream told her " he won't hog it all" the rabbit looked at he oldest daughter with eyes that said ' right'._

_Skyla finished putting on her third slice of butter on the panckes, looking up at her mom she handed over the butter dish._

_Maple with the help of Cream put the butter on the pancakes then the syrup._

_A knock came to the Prower's front door. Tails looked at the door._

_" Who could that be? he asked getting up from the table. he approached the front door, Opening the door he was surprised to find Sonic only his friend looked like he scene a ghost._

_"...S...S...Sonic" Tails croaked._

_" HI UNCLE SONIC" Tails's daughters called. The Blue hedgehog grabbed his best friend by the shoulder._

_"Can we talk in the workshop?" Sonic turn to the kitchen_

_" Cream I'll be back" he called._

_" Ok " his wife replied. Closing the door behind him Tails lead Sonic to his workshop._

_..._

_Tails nodded as Sonic told him what happen in Merica. Tails at first wanted to smack his brother for doing something behind the Queens back but didn't. Sonic brought up the fact Amy was given a armband. Tails admitted to do that._

_" yes I did" He told his hedgehog brother " I had a feeling we would need her" he said " BUT NOT LIKE THAT!" he scolded " Sonic why?"_

_"...I...I don't know, I just..." Sonic tried to find away to describe the way he felt the past week but could think of it._

_"Well Sonic what's done is done" Tails pointed out " And if you plan to tell Sally you better be honest with her and not come up with a crappy excuse" he told him._

_..._

It's been over a month since that conversation and Sonic has not told Sally about his night with Amy.

He figured what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, instead it was hurting him.

Sally noticed the change in her husband grew worried about him. when he returned no hug, no kiss just walked striated to their bed room and locked himself in.

At night he wouldn't even kiss her good night or hold her in his arms, he would sleep on his side of the bed.

The king didn't know what to do, he would lose sleep wondering how things could get out of hand. One thing is he had to e honest with her.

* * *

**Should Sonic tell Sally?...Or leave her to find out for herself**

**Any way meet the Prower girls. These Tailream daughters are different then the one's from " Return of the dark" as you can see I named the fox daughter after Sky from Sonic universe 5. Maple I had a hard time with because I was still going the desert theme names but in the end I figured I named her after the witch from the Zelda orrical of seasons. ( the one that bumps into you at the beginning of the game )  
**

**And when Sally does find out I will not make her looking like I'm bashing her. I'm going to take this a different approach...Wish me luck!**


End file.
